


Valentines - Google Docs

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, look i know it’s shit just work with me, mag 7 week, mag 7 weekend, valentines prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: This valentines Red has a special surprise in store for Rose while Billy and Cass have more of a quiet holiday planned.





	Valentines - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mag 7 Valentines Weekend prompt. It’s not the best thing I’ve ever written but then what is am I right ha, ha -finger guns-

It had started with a cheesy Valentines Card a few days before the 14th itself  
**“What’s this? Isn’t it still a little early?”** Rose asked when Red handed her the card, it was pink and gaudy and covered in glitter and read **‘be mine, valentine’**  
**“Just open it”**  
Rose did as instructed and when recounting the story later will omit the shrill scream she let out, something akin to a tea kettle left on a stove. Inside the card were two first class tickets to Paris leaving on the 14th  
**“Paris!”  
** “I know you’ve always wanted to visit, and what better time?” Red grinned, if ever a man looked entirely pleased with himself it was the Comanche and with very good reason,  
**“Have I ever mentioned that I love you?”** Rose asked with a broad smile, Paris for Valentine’s Day with the man she loved. What more could a girl ask for.

The rest of the day was spent in preparation to leave, Rose needed to pack and Red had to remind her they were only going to Paris for a week not to live, also they had a weight allowance for cabin baggage and only one carry on each  
**“That’s barbaric! What am I supposed to do with my handbag?”  
“You could carry a backpack, that’s what I’m doing”** as soon as red said it he knew the suggestion would be scoffed at, his backpack would be big enough to carry anything Rose needed that wouldn’t fit in her purse. At dinner that evening neither of them said anything about their trip, Rose felt bad when it seemed as though Eliza would be working the late shift in the hospital and Josh would have to cancel their dinner plans and Cass seemingly had forgotten all about the romantic nature of the date and stared blankly at Billy when he suggested going out. It was too cruel to mention their romantic getaway but Rose would tell Goody and Jack at least.

Red and Rose stayed in a hotel the night before they left for Paris. Red suggested it as a start to their vacation and part of their romantic getaway though he would admit later to having ulterior motives, if they stayed at a hotel then Rose couldn’t spend an hour the next morning fussing over what to wear. It was only when they were getting ready to board that Rose finally bit the bullet and told Cass and by extension everyone else  
_‘Going to Paris for a week. See you later!’_

* * *

 

Cass was working when her phone buzzed, taking her phone from her pocket the blonde scoffed. She knew Rose was up to something, at least now she wouldn’t have to deal with Red and Rose being the most sickening couple in the world on valentines which she’d been trying to forget about until the redhead brought it up over dinner. Still cass did feel bad for Billy, he obviously wanted to plan something but she just didn’t want a fuss made, it was just another day no need to be so concerned. The job was an easy one and cass was home within a few hours of leaving,

Billy was still in the pent making dinner when cass returned,  
**“Welcome home”  
** “That smells good” Cass peered over Billy’s shoulder at the food in the bowl,  
**“They’re just dumplings. There’s more in the oven, I figured you’d be hungry”**  
**“But they’re your dumplings but let me get changed and we can eat everything together”**  
Cass stood on tiptoe a little to kiss Billy on the cheek before heading off towards the bedroom with Archimedes following. Cass chucked off her shirt jacket and vest followed by the rest of her form fitting suit, it was a job for Casper so she’d had to suit up before heading out, archie shut his eyes as his mistress took off the tight sports bra in favour of one of Billy’s jumpers and pyjama bottoms,  
**“Good boy”** Cass rubbed behind the little dog’s ears and he panted happily and wagged his tail, **“why can’t Billy just be happy with this? Dinner at home with just us?”**  
Archimedes whined in response, he never liked it when Cass and Billy were fighting or worried, in support the corgi licked the blonde’s hand and barked happily when she laughed  
**“What would I do without you?”** Cass sighed and pushed herself up off the bed, **“come on, we need to talk to Billy”**

Archie padded out into the kitchen after cass and flopped under the table as Cass sat on the counter to taste Billy’s cooking, **“it’s so good”  
** “Well then i’ll make it for tomorrow” Billy replied without taking his eyes off the food  
**“I thought you wanted to go out?”  
** “You don’t, so we’ll stay in”  
Cass frowned, sometimes it was so hard to read Billy, he was so reserved that she didn’t always know what he was thinking and this was one of those times,  
**“Billy - ”** Cass began but Billy cut her off,  
**“It’s fine, I promise. I just thought it would be nice for a change but I know you’re not the type to eat in restaurants when we can eat at home”  
** “It’s not that, I just don’t see the point of showing someone you love them by taking them to a place with other people, in another life maybe I could be that person but not this one. I love you and I love spending time with you like this, just us”   
Billy smiled fondly at Cass and offered her some more of the dumplings he was preparing which the Brit took happily,  
“ **Anything else you’d like tomorrow? I already got a cake”** Billy asked  
It was Cass’ turn to surprise Billy and she leans across the counter and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck,  
**“I have all I need right here”**


End file.
